User talk:Votehim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Horse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:25, December 6, 2009 Hi there Hi, thanks for creating seperate Dino pages. It would have been better though to just leave it as the single page I had made as it creates less articles and pages people have to visit to view these Dinos as well as I had to correct much of the formatting when the page already existed. For future reference, unless the artist themselves ask you to, only create a page for something that doesn't yet exist on the site. Thanks! Bluesonic1 08:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) If you take a look at the Dragon Types pages, you'll see someone has already done that. Bluesonic1 11:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New Organisation; Reply Hi there! I prefer to keep it in the previous format for the following reasons: * Coding wise, it's easier. Remember that not everyone that edits these pages knows about Wikia coding. I know I've had multiple problems moving single images around myself. * Image wise, it's easier. It's one image rather than the general four (those with seperate male and female or other forms will prove complication in this situation). The images will also be a lot to manage; by just having one image it's easier to edit and replace it. * Bandwith wise, it's easier on both the Wikia and the viewer. It means less files that are to be uploaded, less bandwith it takes from Wikia to keep the files uploaded and saves bandwith from the viewer as their browser won't have to load so many images. * Keepsm images all to one area rather than having them scattered around the article and having the viewer look for them rather than seeing them all in one place. Although, you don't know how much I appreciate you consulting me with a new idea =) If you have anymore please don't hesitate to message me, it'll be much appreciated =D Thanks, Bluesonic1 05:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) p.s. You can sign off your posts using four tildes ~. Re: more organization Hi there! Well I placed the sprites to the right because having all the text aligned left, it would be neat to have images aligned right. Plus on all wiki sites, main images on the page are aligned right =] Bluesonic1 08:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question about page watching Hey there! Yeah I have the same problem, gets very annoying... Look at the upper most right corner and there's a little drop down menu saying MORE... in it. Click that and select Preferences. It will take you to your account page. Scroll riht down to the bottom and you'll find a section titled "E-mail". Select and de-select the options as you wish =) Bluesonic1 08:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Favour Hi, I don't know if you saw on my user page, but I will be away for a month with no way of getting on here. And right at this time, TJ has announced there will be new releases and more female/male sprites released. I want to ask of you, since you are the most active and most respectful, to apart from making sure no one's vandalising pages, that you take charge of the Currently Being Released article, creating the new dragon articles and updating the dragon sprites. Oh and report on the new 'secret' BSA. Will you be able to do this? Re: Favour o-0 I swear I signed my post. Sorry! ^_^; Of course I'm gonna write it everywhere I can think of, I just wanted to ask you first if you could do it. Oh and the new releases that you collect on the Currently Being Released page, could you leave them on there till I get back? So I know what I've missed out on when I return. If you can also compile which dragons had sprite changes (just list their names in a list) and a link to the new BSA article onto the Currently Being Released article, you would be an angel =) Oh and I'll be leaving you with admin abilities so if anyone decides to get rowdy you can give them a kick. Thanks muchly, Bluesonic1 09:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I found ~link removed~ ''and it seems like a vandal-created article. Could you please delete it? Delete Page Please I will keep it in check while your gone but its a failed atempt and a waste of space on wiki. Needs to be deleted ASAP http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/End_of_dragon_cave ZeroManArmy 04:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yippee, another page to delete hey. found this. it should probably go right about now. http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Female_Black_alt yippee, clickspam in a not-so-disguised form. SH172 03:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : '''sounds good... won't delete anything till bluesonic returns then.' SH172 17:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) New Dragons Hey you should create a rainbow dragon, a shadow dragon, a wyvern, and a really unique dragon that i came up with. i also have all the details for everything i just dont know how to create the sprites. could you email and help me? shastachick88@gmail.com Infobox I told Bluesonic that I'll make a infobox for the Dragon articles. Well, here is it! I didn't really make it though, Gaz Lloyd over at the RuneScape Wiki made it for me. But anyway, it's done so we can start adding it to the Dragon articles now! Although, I suggest that the dragons images be made transparent, they would look much better on the infobox with a transparent background. Also, did you know that a there's a message on your userpage? --''Nup(T) 11:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Surely you jest! How can an admin not know what an infobox is!? --'Nup(T) 07:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Okay, read this. And just a suggestion, but perhaps using proper spelling, capitalization and punctuation would be more befitting of an admin ;). --''Nup''(T) 11:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) stuff good. ^^ I can help standardizing pages with the infobox if you want. 71.208.3.200 23:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : oops, wasn't logged in. heh. SH172 23:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Little Problem here... Hey, votehim.. someody made a pointless article here. Do you think you could fix it? Coryn02 16:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) how do you make a stub article? Thanks :) Hi, and thank you for the welcome :) i hope i havent broken any rules by updateing the "currently being released" artical. This is my first time editing a wiki and i hope i did it ok. so please be patient im still getting to grips with how things work around here :p i have read the rules as best i cant but some of them can be quite confuseing lol, so if you see me doing anything wrong just give me a gentle nudge ;) i hope to get involved here as it seems very productive and alot more fun than it initially looks :D Thanks Thanks for taking the new eggs out of that page. I was getting around to it. ZeroManArmy 16:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) images Votehim, when you're uploading new versions of already existing images, you do not need to upload an entirely new file. Just go to the old image, click "Upload a new version of this file" and upload. It's much tidier than uploading an entirely new file. Also, I suggest that you go through the Upload Log and delete all unused images, it'll save us lots of bandwidth. One more thing, do you approve of personal images being uploaded on the wiki? --''Nup''(T) 02:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I know, I just wanted to know if you approve of them, because if you don't, I'll go talk to Bluesonic about them. --''Nup''(T) 03:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Well, Bluesonic obviously approves of them, she herself has one on her userpage. --''Nup''(T) 03:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::: Well, I think I'm still gonna have a talk with her, personal images are very difficult to maintain, and it takes up bandwidth. --''Nup'''(T) 03:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Currently being released I removed the adult sprites as soon as I could, and it's obvious that adding any non-cave sprites is a no-go. The page I looked at was a gag and so I came back here to remove my error as soon as I could. So sorry for being human and making mistakes. If the spriters are annoyed with me then they should man up and tell me what the problem is. If I don't know what the problem is then how can I fix it? Hearing "(thisperson) got annoyed with you, so stop it because I said so" doesn't get the situation anywhere. More importantly it just tells me that you're an immature boy who is desperate to hold on to his small position of power; and finds it acceptable that he is the only one who knows the details so he says nothing. Secondly it tells me that the annoyed person is a coward who refuses to face his own problems, and so runs home crying to mommy so that she'll deal with the problem instead. This is unacceptable and I am thoroughly unimpressed with your solution. Explain the problem to me and we'll deal with it from there. LadyNight 17:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight Thanks for explaining what happened, and I'm sorry for taking a crack at you, it's not your fault and I had no right to go off at you. I had a bad week and unjustly took it out on you. My apologies there. And a big thankyou for explaining what happened, I can understand where you were coming from now. Just about sentence one, I didnt know how to re-ad what had been written when I tried removing the spoiler after what she had told me my mistake, and I probably should have mentioned that in my complaint T.T (I kinda thought it was a lot of people hating me and felt embarrassed/upset/annoyed/unwanted and lashed out where I shouldnt) I hope we don't have problems from here on out, and may you have a good evening. LadyNight 08:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC)LadyNight Egg hunt Sorry. I knew the rules said that. I just thought the thing was fully released, because as far as I know, they won't hatch. So, how do I fix it?Spritydove 21:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) new dragons? i was just wondering about the new dragons. i was just wondering how common or uncommon eggs are? the one i want to the the most on as far as this info is the nebula dragon. from what i see the others are pritty common but im not sure about the nebula egg. if its a rare egg i would like to know. please can you help me out. signed, RougeRaven Updates Hey i think you need to put the new MOD MAYHEM dragons in the dragon types page because they are actually on dragcave and we kinda want to know more about them. ~~bluesapphire88~~ : Thanx for finishing. Spammer http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.51.164.245 Please look into this. There's been a spammer that has been editing all the articles with a wall of text. Ban him! PurpleMadness 11:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleted images You know that you can just replace the old images with a new one instead of deleting them. Anti-Vandal Bots??? I think that I read somewhere that Wikipedia has something called bots, which automatically scan for words like U like to suck kids dicks, as in the vandal that edited so many pages to say, and stuff such as Just make the porn., as says another one of these persistant vandals (Maybe you could make it to scan for Anonymous). Maybe we should add one, if anybody knows how to program. It would really save a lot of work that could be done automatically. This spammer is probably some bored kid at school, and if the bot fixes it, well he won''t mess with us anymore.Lightningstripe29 19:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) o.o Vote?! Oh jebus *Noms on your elbow.* Your a mod here? Wow, I only edited because of that spammer ._. I was only editing telling everyone that the page was out of service. :l Uuhh.... Someone messed up the click sites page... Magoo1125 22:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Magoo1125 : Nevermind, its gone now. : HELP! Hey votehim, the Frilled Dragon page is messed up, I tried to fix it but made it worse! D: Help please? Pteprocks 21:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : trophies? Are we going to make a page about the new trophies? (this is SH172. I can't log in cos of the school computers being retarded. leave a message on SH172's talk page if you want to leave a message.) Summon BSA Hi, I was just wondering, what is the cool down time for the Summon Breed Specific Action? Arata-Ryuu 16:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) um I don't think this page should exist. I've never even heard of her and she's not in-cave. http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Caylenna SH172 00:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) admin I would love to accept. However I will be on vacation with no net access from June 15 - July 4 and again from July 16 - August 16. I can help out before and between, but you'll have to find someone else to help while I'm gone. sorry! SH172 00:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) oh and also I'd love to help out with the new release. The last one was fun, when it wasn't all dramatic. SH172 00:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC)